Blood Fight - Jeff vs Liu - Sweet Nightmare
by XxkaibutsukoxX
Summary: Sweet Nightmare… -Liu the Revenger- It has been 8 years since he killed the dearest one of his life. And he though, he could forget him...That he could get over him... Well he's wrong, horribly wrong, because Liu didn't even sleep from the first place. Blood, Gore, and feels explosion at the end. Rated T, no sexual. Fanmade Creepypasta of Jeff the Killer.


A/N: Okay, so this is the first part of a Copypasta Jeff vs Liu. Oh my god, I work so hard on this *rolls around*.

This is connected to Jeff vs Jane, too, so yeah...just to make sure...

Jane doesn't play a big role here though, but she will appear through all the parts For you jane lovers 3.

Enjoy reading~

* * *

The rains dripping down with blood. Jeff the Killer was walking down the long, misty road. Dark blue eyes that almost turned black, soullessly staring down the wet grass in the park, this was the place where he and his brother use to go walking every weekend.

His older brother that he killed, Liu.

A few gaze and he knows that he was in the upper town of New Jersey, where he has lived for 13 years before moving to the new neighborhood down town.

He looked at his old black Omega watch, 3:24 A.M.

Memories rushed back to him, his house, his old friends, everything seems to past by so quick. Good memories of this little town, not the one that turned him into a monster like this: Black dirty hair that grew down to his back, dark soulless eyes that would look like they'll pop outside anytime because his lack of eyelids, and most disgusting of all, a bloody cut carved on to his face, a bloody, twisted smile.

Hands gripping on the knife, he shook the memories away and keep on walking, no clearly destination.

7 years wandering, killing, and sunk into insanity darkness, Jeff have left only very less witnesses, mostly with injures that couldn't be healed. He loves red, the color of blood, white, the color of corpses, and black, the color of the night.

The more he looks around, the more of his painful past clinging on to him, the school that he has learned, the swing he used to play, the lake that he used to go fishing. All were attached somehow to his brother.

Jeff has been around his brother for almost of his childhood. Even though Liu didn't seems to like having him around much, deep inside he loved Jeff, and would do anything to protect his brother.

The was 7 years ago, now he's dead.

The rain was getting heavier, showing no sign that it would stop soon, he decided to stay in a small shelter in the park on a hill. He's not tired enough to have some sleep, even if he wanted to sleep he would need something to covered his eyes like a sleep mask, which he has lost in the last kill.

Hands luring the raven hair out from his sight, thunders roaring outside made him chills, such noises that he didn't seems to like much.

The thunders were heard on the night he has his first kill.

The image of his mother dead body, his father killed brutally, their organs hanging outside their skin, blood spreading under the floor, on the wall, and even on the ceiling. That night he was an animal, an animal that feeds on human flesh and blood.

He even remembered Jane, the girl next door that he doesn't seems to know much about. Yes, he burned her, the fire that cause her to turn into a life torch. Such details he has in his mind, that didn't appeared in the fight of him and Jane 'the Killer' happened just 6 months ago.

After that, he could never forget, how he sneak up to Liu's room, watching him trying to go back to sleep, before recognizing that his younger brother have went insane.

Liu didn't fight back, he didn't do anything, he just watching Jeff stabbing him, killing him. He only whimpered when Jeff carved the smile that he has for himself.

Yet, later on, Liu can still said he loves Jeff.

After that, everything was too blurry for him to remember…

The rain have stop, surprisingly, he climbed out from the shelter, eyeing around if anyone could see him.

And in his sight was a cemetery, that was blinded by the rain just some moments ago.

That's right, this was the cemetery that his Great-grand father, his aunt and other members of the Anderson's final rest. So that means…his family must be in here, too…

After the memories that made him shed a tear he could not ignore the idea of visiting their grave…

Heavy footsteps on the rocky road inside the cemetery mixed in the murky dark of dead bodies, the smell of death seduce him into the insanity again. Jeff shrugged a little, he felt something…something bad. Ignoring it, he goes on to find the grave of his family.

After a while, in front of him was the familiar names: Margaret and Peter, his 'loving' parents…

Jeff was dead silent, too much, it was too much feels for him, he couldn't help crying. He muttered to himself, how he was a weak bastard, the fuck are you crying about? They are dead, because of you, that is it and you can never change it!

Regain strength, he took a deep breath before looking beside the two graves, a black granite gravestones that was covered in dust.

Jeff kneel down, tended to wipe the dirt on the granite gravestone that he though it was his brother's, before realizing…he was kneeling on a panel of wood instead of normal moist ground…

"What the hell…"

He jumped back, the name on the gravestone wasn't Liu's...or at least, not anymore.

The scratch were stained with blood, old blood, like someone's nails were rip off while trying to erase the name on the stone. Jeff focused his eye a bit, then can't help gasping.

'Jeffrey Anderson, 1992-2006'

"I-...It can't be!"

Jeff flip the wood panel up, revealed the empty room underneath, no coffin, no body, nothing. He couldn't believe in his eyes. Liu is dead! He sure of it! With those stabbing, the fire, he could never survived! He must be dead!

In hope that Liu must have been buried some where else, the killer tend to stood up, before an object in the room of dirt distracted him.

Land on the moist dirt he came closer to the object, it was an old, rusty candy box. It was almost too damaged by the swampy surroundings that the words on it were unreadable. Using the pointy part of his knife he tried to open the box. Moments later, the lid finally pop out, revealed the item inside it. A brown-ish picture of a young boy, around 9 with brown hair and blue eyes. He seems to be standing with someone, but the rest was torn apart.

Climbing back on the ground, where he could see much more better details under the shinning full moon, he realized, that boy was him, him of the past, the good one. Such amazed how he use to look, after all those killing Jeff has almost forgot how he used to look like.

Flipping the old paper, he saw something was written on it. But...he couldn't read them, the red ink has been blurred.

It is ink...right?...

Suddenly a pain hits on his spine, Jeff groan and fell down, next to the rocky sidewalk. Something hard hit him on the head, feels like a pistols...the final thing his sight was a tall, thin male in green and white, with a smirk that was dark as night. His hazy deep voice and a mysterious laugh made Jeff shuddered, it was cold and sharp like a knife, a knife that cuts deep into his ears.

"I'm going to kill you, Jeffy..."

Then everything went black, the color of the night.

* * *

Jeff turned his head slowly, he's awake, got that, but things were still as dark as hell, the only light coming down was from the small, round frame-less window high on the wall. His head hurts, and his arm felt like they were twisted hard.

Managing to get up on his feet, he looked around for the kitchen knife, the light was too weak for him to see the room clearly.

"Where the hell am I..." He grunted, looking at the watch on his wrist closely, 5: 35 P.M.

He rubbed the back of his head, didn't found any blood, but it still hurts like hell. What happened last night was still a mystery for him.

"So you are awake, Jeffrey..."

A woman voice, echoed from the corner of the room, footstep grew louder as she appeared under the weak sunlight.

"...H-how...the fuck..."

That familiar black lips curved into a smirk, dark eye holes with thick mascara, curvy long hair flowed down her back, and a black turtle neck dress...that Jeff gave to her when she was in the hospital...

It was Jane.

- I...You fucking bitch, I THOUGH I KILLED YOU?!

- You killed me...but, I'm not dead yet, Jeff. What a total weak bastard you are...

Her small chuckles made Jeff went mad, Jane was so far the most dangerous enemy Jeff had, 6 months ago, they fought like insane monsters. Jeff remembered he had her killed, had his knife stab into her heart. Her blood, her corpse burned in the fire, the fire that almost get him killed!

Without another word Jeff ran into Jane, hands ready to squeeze her slender neck. Like a cat Jane jumped out from Jeff grip, watching him hit against the wall. She watched as Jeff stood up, pupils turning dark. Sighing, she threw the knife back to Jeff, eyes narrowed.

"Stop being an animal, I'm not here to fight you..."

Jeff woke up from his killing desire, Jane was smiling at him. He pick up the sharpen, and clean knife carefully, eye sights focused on the woman in black. Jane didn't changed much, even that is her contract with the demon have end, she's still a beautiful woman at the age of 20. After the contract, the wig and the mask became attached to her, making her beauty was almost flawless, if the power of insanity didn't make she looked so twisted and fearful.

- How the hell did you-...

- Survived?...-she let out a slightly sad chuckle- After the house was corrupted...I was save...but, let save that for later, I'm here to talk about the danger that you are in.

Jeff jaws hanged open, this was the woman who wanted his blood so bad in the past that she continuously plotting the perfect plan to kill him. Now she is trying to warn him about something?

"...What...is this another plan of yours trying to kill me again?..."

Jane slapped him, normally she would just swing the knife on to his face...but she didn't...

" Believe or not I still hates you on the top of my guts Jeff...but I can't kill you..."- She went her hands around her belly, now when Jeff notice, it was big...bigger than the last time they touched each other skin...-"I'm pregnant... of OUR child..."

Silence.

- ...H...How the hell...

- Never mind about that, I would send the baby to somewhere later...

- ...So you hit me on the head and drag me back here…for that announcement?...

- I didn't hit you…it is…

She stopped, her black eyes shown out a sign of worries. The raven hair curiously study the female's expression. He opened his mouth, as to say something, before Jane cut his words.

"He warned me about how insane you are…how dangerous you are…He's also the one who saved me back in the fight between us…and he…cooperate with me then to lured you in my trap…"

Jeff opened his eyes widely, Jane's uneasy voice creeps him out. Suddenly, certain memories went past his mind. He couldn't make out what are them, or when did they happened. He just know, it involves with someone he fears, or supposed to…

"Jeff…"

He looked into Jane eyes, hands gripped tight on to the knife in his pocket.

"Your brother, Liu…he's alive."

Froze.

'It couldn't...' Jeff though, tears ran out from his eyes. He has never hope for his older brother to be alive, those glory image of Liu killed brutally, all of those blood lost would cause him a painful death. Emotions mixed, he couldn't chose to happy or sad. There are so many things he wanted to ask about Liu, but, with the feels he had right now, words can not escape from his silent smile.

Will he forgive him?...He didn't hope so, maybe he's alive, but badly injured. Jeff tried to imagine the image of Liu, messy light brown hair that never changed style. Pale, but lively skin color that goes almost perfectly for any color of clothes. And most of all, the sharp, serious mint-green eyes, with a gaze that is as cold as ice…

He wondered how much Liu had changed…

"…Why don't you scare…"

Surprised by Jane voice, he looked up, eyes were red off crying. "W-What?...Why-"

"…He is finding you for revenge…"

Jane gave Jeff the picture of his past-self, behind it, the message has blurred, now strangely, could be read-able under the afternoon sunlight.

_'Dear Jeff,_

_You think this is done?_

_You think that you could just told me to go to sleep, stab me till death and run away like a damn pussy is fucking done?_

_Well, you are wrong then, son of a bitch. I haven't fell into my slumber._

_Because I am now hunting you down, until I caught you. Seeing you, in my arms, dying, would be such pleasure, and when my paper-knife sunk inside your heart, it would be such joy bathing in blood..._

_Your blood, Jeff..._

_But before that, I'll play with you, or more exactly, TOY with you, all because of that fucking horrible promise to the past-you, that I am going to keep you company..._

_But I am sure you are going to beg me to kill you after that, Jeffy..._

_Oh, believe me, little brother, that I will get you, caught you, cage you, like a little dog. You know why? Because you are a fucking twisted animal, that I will enjoy .second torturing and toying. Yes, my PET...you are mine, only mine..._

_I own you, you fucked up bastard. Guess that you are too much of an asshole to understand that..._

_I haven't dead..._

_Ever..._

_And now I'm coming for you..._

_To putting you to your nightmare..._

_And a slumber that will last till forever..._

_So for now, Jeffrey Anderson_

_Sweet Nightmare…_

_-Liu the Revenger-'_

…

Jeff fall apart. His soul dies a little, after one minute that he actually miss being a human, now…He only felt fear, and an urge of killing.

Hand ripped the image apart, his eyes turned from bright ocean blue to grayish turquoise. His head turned dark again, cloudy and gray. The only one in his family, now turning to kill him.

Jane put her hands on Jeff shoulder, like a comfort…She felt awkward seeing her greatest hate now crumbling and…dead…

6:12P.M. The sunlight has gone, left the room darker and darker each minute.

"...If I were you, I'll run before he comes…" Jane said, walking to the door, the natural light that still lingered on the purple sky, painted color of red in the room. Blood, blood everywhere, skeletons, bones tied up in chains. He was inside a slaughter room!

This has been the hideout for Liu in the past years, the abandoned Denbigh Asylum. And this is just one room of the building…

"Oh, and Jeff."

The killer turned to Jane, who is walking to the door, her smirk became as mysterious like usual. She put her finger to her lips, whispering.

**"Don't go to sleep…"** – she said, slowly disappearing like a purple mist, the purple of mystery…

**" You might won't wake up…"**


End file.
